Morgana/Background
Lore This is wrong e two would meet in what could be their final conflict, Morgana was suddenly summoned to Valoran. At first, Morgana made a deal with the League's summoners to fight in exchange for greater power. With the advent of Kayle into the League, Morgana now willingly fights in the League of Legends for the privilege of being able to destroy her sister again, and again, and again. She lies in wait for the day the bonds of the Institute of War no longer hold her, and on that day she plans to destroy Kayle once and for all and return home a hero. }} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Morgana was designed by Ezreal as well as Guinsoo and was remade by Brackhar. Morgana OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Morgana OriginalSkin Old2.jpg|2nd Classic Splash Art Patch history : ** Cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 23/21/19/17/15 from 15 at all ranks. ** Cast range increased to 750 from 600. * : leash range is now more accurate. It now updates every 0.25 seconds from 0.5. V1.0.0.142: * now continues dealing damage if Morgana dies. V1.0.0.140: * : spell vamp reduced to 10/15/20% from 10/20/30%. V1.0.0.133: * : ability power ratio reduced to .7 from .8 ** Fixed a bug where : would sometimes fizzle V1.0.0.126: * : spell vamp decreased to 10/20/30 from 15/25/35. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.8. V1.0.0.123: * Updated Morgana's autoattack to feel more responsive and increased its missile speed. * Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * : cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12 seconds. * : mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 from 70/90/110/130/150. * : ** Time prior to stun reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. ** Stun duration adjusted to 1.5 at all ranks from 1/1.5/2. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 seconds from 120 seconds at all ranks. V1.0.0.120: * : shield strength changed to 95/160/225/290/355 from 100/150/200/250/300. V1.0.0.118: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. ** Attack missile speed increased to 1200 from 1100. * Fixed a bug that was causing the line missile targeting display to be offset for . V1.0.0.106: * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds at all levels from 4/5/6/7/8. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1.0/1.5/2.0 from 1.5/2.0/2.5. ** Ability power ratio reduced to .8 from .9. ** Cooldown increased to 120 from 100 seconds at all ranks. V1.0.0.105: * now only blocks disabling buffs (stuns, silences, taunts, blinds, slows, fears, roots, snares, and suppressions). For example, , , and will now go through . The damage they deal will still be absorbed. V1.0.0.103: * hitbox size reduced. * ability power ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * . **Ability power ratio reduced to .9 from 1. **Damage reduced to 175/250/325 from 175/250/350. V1.0.0.94: * now deals its damage up front as opposed to over time. The damage is 80/135/190/245/300 with a .9 AP ratio. * ability power ratio changed to 1.0/1.0 from .5/1.5 V1.0.0.87: * : ** Decreased the saturation. ** Reworked the golden detailing. ** Adjusted aura and attack particles to fit the theme. V1.0.0.86: * : ** It now grants 15/25/35% Spell Vamp (as detailed below, works at 33% for Tormented Soil and Soul Shackles).. ** It no longer works with non-spell damage ( , , etc). V1.0.0.85: * Fixed several bugs with . V1.0.0.83: *Stats: ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Attack speed per level increased to .014 from .0125 ** Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 2.8 * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Total damage reduced to 80/130/180/240/300 from 90/150/245/315/440. ** Duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 from 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5. ** Ability Power ratio now properly applies across all levels. * : ** Now applies a stacking and renewing Magic Resistance debuff of 4/5/6/7/8 to targets in area. Lasts 2 seconds and stacks up to 5 times. ** Total damage decreased to 125/200/275/350/425 from 150/225/300/375/425 (actual damage approximately the same/higher with MR debuff included). ** Mana cost decreased to 70/90/110/130/150 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Initial burst Ability Power ratio decreased to .5 from 1. ** Secondary burst Ability Power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. V1.0.0.82: * Fixed a discrepancy in tooltip. The tooltip now lists the damage dealt per second (the ability itself still deals damage every half second). V1.0.0.79: * cooldown reduced to 10 from 12 V1.0.0.72: *Fixed a bug where wasn't triggering . V1.0.0.70: * Stats: ** Increased Base Health to 403 from 387. ** Increased Health Per Level to 86 from 83. ** Increased Base Damage to 50 from 39.5. ** Increased Base Damage Per Level to 2.8 from 2.625. ** Increased Base Armor to 15 from 11.35. * Fixed a bug where did not work on targets with equipped. V1.0.0.63: *Fixed a bug causing to appear above the fog of war, even without vision of the area. V1.0.0.61: * : ** No longer stuns if the buff is cleansed. ** Stun Duration reduced to 1.5/2/2.5 from 2/2.5/3. ** Cooldown increased to 100 from 90. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. V1.0.0.52: * : **Cooldown increased from 15 to 17. **Will now no longer dispell debuffs when cast. It will still block incoming debuffs. V0.9.25.24: * : **Reduced Shield Amount from 100/200/300/400/500 to 100/150/200/250/300. **Increased Cooldown from 14 to 15. * : **Reduced Duration from 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 to 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5. **Reduced Range from 1400 to 1300. * : Reduced Cooldown from 14 to 12. V0.9.25.21: * Area of Skill Shot decreased from 100 to 80. V0.9.22.16: * cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 80. * Fixed some bugs with . * no longer removes . V0.9.22.15: * : ** Duration reduced to 4/5/6/7/8 from 4/6/8/10/12. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : damage increased to 30/45/60/75/90 from 25/40/55/70/85. * : damage increased to 90/150/245/315/440 from 66/132/231/308/440. June 6, 2009 Patch: * RENAMED to Morgana Hex from Morgana Le. * renamed to May 29, 2009 Patch * : projectile speed increased to 1200 from 1000. May 23, 2009 Patch:' * : damage increased to 66/132/231/308/440 from 60/120/210/280/400. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Made new recommended items for Morgana. * : ** Cooldown increased to 16 from 14. ** Duration reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 6/8/10/12/14. * : ability power ratio reduced to 1 from 1.5. * : ** Fixed a bug that was causing it to deal double base damage. ** It no longer does half duration to close range units. ** Duration modified to 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 from 4. ** Updated the tooltip to make more sense / show the correct ability power ratio. ** Damage reduced to 60/120/210/280/400 from 80/160/240/320/400. May 9, 2009 Patch * REMAKE : Fires a line missile (skill shot), the first unit it encounters becomes unable to move for 4 seconds and takes damage over the duration. * : ** Duration decreased to 5 from 7. ** Periodic Damage Dealt changed to 25/40/55/70/85 per tick from 20/30/40/50/60 per tick (Combine with the Duration adjustment this means it does a total of 425 Damage at Level 5 previously it did 420). ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 18. ** Ability Power Ratio changed to 0.3 from 0.2. * REMAKE : Changed Black Shield to a Magic Absorbing shield, while the shield is up, the bearer will be immune to all magic effects until the shield is burned through magic damage. Shield Absorbs 100, 200, 300, 400, 500 + Ability Power.) * : ** No longer stuns on cast, now it slows over the duration (still stuns at the end). ** Damage changed to 175/250/350 from 150/250/350 on start and finish. * REMAKE : Now causes 5/7.5/10% of Magic Damage dealt by Morgana to heal her. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * : ** Duration reduced to 2/4/6/8/10 from 4/6/8/10/12. ** Made Black Shield instant cast. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * Updated animation for to make it easier to use. April 11, 2009 Patch: * : HP Regen per sec increased to 2/3/5/8/12 from 1/2/4/6/9/12. * Fixed a error bug. * : ** Removed erroneous damage being shown on Tormented Soil. ** Range increased to 280 from 265 to match the AoE indicator. ** Removed +Armor effect. * Fixed 's Cooldown bug. * : ** Effect now occurs if Morgana stays in range of the target for the duration, rather than moving out of range of the target ** Range increased to 550 from 485. ** Damage increased to 150/250/350 from 100/175/250. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from 0.5. ** Initial stun increased to 1 from 0.5. Alpha Week 7: * : ** Damage per second increased to 30/50/70/90/110 from 30/45/60/75/90. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Morgana/Příběh de:Morgana/Background en:Morgana/Background fr:Morgana/Historique pl:Morgana/historia ru:Morgana/Background